Give Angels A Chance to Fly
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Morgan, Ava ran off five years ago with their newborn daughter so Sonny wouldn't kill her. When Ava dies in a car wreck, Morgan and Ainsley return. Threeshot


**Give The Angels a Chance to Fly**

**Summary: Morgan, Ava ran off five years ago with their newborn daughter so Sonny wouldn't kill her. When Ava dies in a car wreck, Morgan and Ainsley return.**

"Listen, Morgan. I know I've only known you and Ava for a couple of years, but I know that she'd want you to be happy. You and this beautiful little girl of her's." Melissa McQueen said, flipping back her greying brown hair.

The kindly older woman had been Morgan's boss before the accident that had taken Ava's life. She had been a mother figure to Morgan and an aunt to little Ainsley and while it hurt to leave her, Morgan knew that it was the right decision for he and his little girl.

"Thank you for everything you've done, Melissa. You've been amazing." Morgan said with a sigh, reaching out to hug her.

Melissa smiled and hugged him back. "Now, don't forget about me, you hear? I want to see you and Ainsley again sometime."

He nodded and shifted Ainsley in his arms, walking to his car. After five years, he was headed back home. Kiki knew he was returning, she'd been at the funeral. But Michael and the rest of his family had no idea. Truth be told, Morgan had no idea how they'd react. Josslyn was now fourteen and Michael was completely immersed in his job at ELQ. Morgan himself was now a single father of an almost five year old girl. Things were so much different. But he needed his family. Ainsley needed her sister and he needed his own siblings. He even needed his mother.

* * *

><p>His daughter was holding her stuffed giraffee in her arms when he pulled into the drive thru of Mcdonalds a couple hours into the drive. "You want chicken nuggets, right baby?" He asked.<p>

Ainsley looked at him through the rearview mirror, giving a small smile. "Yes daddy." She answered.

Morgan nodded and placed their order, getting himself a Big Mac meal. Just a they got their food and were pulling away, his cellphone rang. He sat his food down, wiping his hands on his pants as he parked the car in parking lot so he could speak to Kiki without interruption. "Kiki?" He wondered in confusion. "Why are you calling? Ainsley and I are already halfway to Port Charles. We'll be there in two hours."

Kiki sounded nervous yet giddy when she spoke into the phone. "I know Morgan, and I'm really sorry about this. I just needed to tell you...Michael asked me to marry him today during breakfast."

"What?" He asked in surprise, eyes widening in shock.

She let out a laugh, sounding happier than he'd heard her since Ava died. "I know. It surprised me, too. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd allow Ainsley to be my flower girl. I mean, Michael will be seeing you for the first time in five years later tonight."

Morgan chewed his lip. "Um...sure. That is, if Michael even wants me there."

"Of course he does!" Kiki exclaimed, sounding so sure about it. "He understands why you left. He gets that it was to protect your child."

"I know, but...he never knew where I was. What's he going to think when he finds out that you knew where your mother and I were?"

Kiki sighed. "I hadn't thought of that. But you know what? When he sees Ainsley, he's going to forget all about his anger. I'm sure of it. I honestly think it's Josslyn you'd have to worry about. She cried every night for a week when she found out you left, you know? She'd stay at the brownstone and fall asleep in your bed, clinging to your shirt. I think it hurt to lose you when so much had changed already."

He felt the regret seep into his bones and his heart ached as he thought of his baby sister. He had to admit, when he'd left, he hadn't thought much of how it would affect her. He just knew he needed to get Ava and his unborn daughter out of there. "I know. I'm probably going to see her first before I visit you. She deserves to see me."

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Morgan pulled into the drive of his mother's home. His eyes strayed to the window on the second story, the room that he knew belonged to Josslyn. He could see her shadow through the yellow curtains and he steeled himself for what he was about to do. His mother wasn't home yet, thankfully. He wasn't sure of how he'd deal with her.<p>

He got his daughter out of his car seat and stood her on her feet.

"Where are we daddy?" Ainsley asked, holding onto his hand.

"We're at my mother and sister's house. You're grandma's and aunt's place." Morgan answered his daughter. "There's nothing to be afraid of. They're gonna love you." And with that, he knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>The door swung open a couple of minutes later and Morgan took in Josslyn in awe. His sister was tall and slender, her long, curly blonde hair pulled into a messy bun, dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a cobalt blue tee-shirt. He watched her blue eyes widen and before he knew what hit him, he felt Josslyn throw herself into his arms, burrowing her face into his chest.<p>

"Daddy?! Is that my auntie?" Ainsley interrupted, clenching her fist into her daddy's pants and tugging lightly.

Josslyn looked down, startled, eyes widening as she took the little girl who looked so much like her brother and Ava Jerome and she swallowed hard, looking at Morgan for an answer.

"Josslyn, this is my daughter, Ainsley." He swallowed hard as he answered, studying her nervously.

**Next Part: Josslyn and Morgan talk, Josslyn watches her niece, Morgan goes to speak with Michael.**

**This will be a three shot.**


End file.
